Atrapados!
by kariedu56
Summary: Pero... Sakura y él están... ¿Qué están haciendo?... lo estan haciendo! ¿Por qué nadie me lo dijo? Y ahora es cuando me siento como el hombre más idiota del universo -Sasusaku- -Naruhina-


_Qué tal! bueno, yo se ke me pasé con eso de la tardanza y, si me permiten, les daré mi patetica excusa: el tiempo, si es tonto, pero es cierto, entre mi escuela, amigos, salidas, etc no he tenido tiempo, además de ke como no habia tiempo tampoco inspiración, pero hoy estoy muy cotenta porke ya inició la nueva temporada de Naruto en Latinoamerica. Por eso he decido poner la historia. Ya la tenía desde hace mucho tiempo, pero no habia podido ponerla. __Bueno, aki está. _

_disfrutenla!_

* * *

Caminaba directo hacia mi departamento, últimamente ya no tenía a quién fastidiar.

Todo el día era bastante aburrido y no sólo porque estaba solo, sentía algo bastante raro y no, no era la leche caducada que me había tomad…!

Ejem…

Como decía, era una sensación diferente, era como si alguien supiera algo que yo no y se lo pasara hablando de ello.

Sentía como si alguien me ocultara algo.

Vaya! Qué desesperación!

Yo, que siempre me la pasaba preguntando todo, que conocía la vida de prácticamente todos los aldeanos.

No conocía este chisme! Eso no me gustaba para nada!

Porque ahora que lo pienso todos lo hablaban a mis espaldas, ese algo…

Curiosamente comenzaba a sospechar que tenía algo que ver conmigo porque siempre que me acercaba a las personas que chismoseaban, estas abruptamente se callaban o cuando trataba de unirme a la plática ellos simplemente cambiaban de tema.

Hm!

Bueno, no entendía que tenía que ver conmigo, había dejado de ser un busca-problemas. Ya no me habían atrapado espiando en los baños de las mujeres hacía mucho tiempo, tampoco me había ido del restaurante de rammen sin pagar, ni había provocado que la vieja tsunade me persiguiera por toda la aldea.

Entonces, qué demonios era?

- Naruto

Naruto, Naruto. Ese nombre lo escuchaba entre susurros a cada minuto. Qué podría ser eso que tuviera que ver conmigo?

- Naruto!

Vamos, Naruto! Piensa, piensa!

- Naruto no baka!

Bam!

Me estrelle contra el suelo.

- oh, Sakura-chan, no te escuché.

- si, me di cuenta.

- es que pensaba en…

-ah, si naruto, luego me cuentas, mira tengo prisa, sólo quería avisarte que mañana no podré desayunar contigo, tengo cosas por hacer. Lo siento. Pero la cena sigue en pie, no es así?

- ah, claro, no hay problema Sakura-chan. Nos vemos mañana en la noche.

- bien, adiós Naruto

-adiós Sakura-chan

Hum… bueno supongo que tendré que hacer uso de mis habilidades ninja para averiguar todo esto.

Al llegar a mi departamento me eché sobre la cama, no podía dejar de pensar en todo aquel asunto, pronto comenzaba a sentir mis parpados un tanto pesados, no había nada en mi mente… a excepción de ese motivo de chismoseo en los aldeanos.

Ahhhhh

Pero qué sueño tengo.

* * *

Estoy en un lugar oscuro, todo es negro

Y todos esos susurros que no se detenían…

-Ya sabías que…

-Naruto no lo sabe…

-Pobre de Naruto, cómo crees que reaccionaría si supiera…

Insoportable!!!

Qué demonios le pasaba a todo el mundo?

De pronto me vi rodeado de lo que yo calculo sería toda la aldea y luego aparecieron Sasuke-teme y Sakura- chan, me miraban maléficamente.

-Naruto eres un inepto. Usuratonkachi, no tienes la menor idea de lo que pasa, verdad?- me insultó injustamente (igual que siempre) el teme.

-Naruto, nunca lo sabrás, jamás te lo diremos - dijo Sakura-chan

Y entonces apareció un enorme tazón de rammen, no tenía cara, pero eso no le impidió decirme:

-Naruto, tu castigo ante tal ignorancia, será pasar el resto de tu vida sin un poco de rammen y los deliciosos fideos - el rammen comenzó a reírse de mi, igual que todos.

- Nunca lo sabrás, Naruto - decía Kakashi-sensei

- no lo sabrás, no lo sabrás, no lo sabrás… - coreaban todos

Y en medio de toda esa burla, comenzó a invadirme la desesperación.

- CALLENSE! DEJEN DE DECIR ESO! - gritaba desesperado

* * *

- NO! – mi respiración era agitada. Por suerte fue sólo un sueño, uno muy malo por cierto. No puedo imaginar una vida sin rammen.

Me levanté de la cama – porque no pude volver a dormir en toda la noche – y opté por distraerme con algo - la tele - fui al ichiraku y pasé el desayuno con Kakashi-sensei. Ni siquiera el teme había ido.

-kakashi-sensei, dónde está Sasuke-teme?

-amm… seguramente pasando un buen rato en compañía.

No entendí qué quiso decir, pero no pregunté más, no soy niñera del teme

Al terminar de desayunar, me fui a entrenar.

Y cuando llegué a uno de los campos de entrenamiento, me encontré con Shikamaru, Choji y Kiba.

- y… Naruto, lo sabe? - Preguntó Kiba

- no lo sé, pero sería muy problemático explicarle que… - empezó Shikamaru

- hey, ahí viene – y con la boca llena de papas fritas, interrumpió Choji

Los miré con los ojos entrecerrados mientras en mi ojo derecho aparecía un pequeño y corto tic.

Preferí ignorarlo.

Comenzamos a entrenar, por lo menos eso me mantendría ocupado y distraído del pequeño chisme.

Al caer la tarde di un paseo por la aldea.

Pésima idea

Todos se me quedaban viendo

Qué les pasa?

Acaso los chicos me habían vuelto a pintar la cara de payaso mientras dormía?

Vi mi reflejo en una de las ventanas de un local y No, no era eso, además aquella vez todos se reían de mí y esta vez me miraban con expectación y cautela, como si cabeza fuera una bomba de tiempo que en cualquier momento va a explotar.

Ya estoy harto!

Por la noche me encaminé al Ichiraku, esperaba que los de mi equipo no me vieran así.

Sakura-chan y el teme estaban viendo algo, no sabía qué era, pero estaban muy juntos. No alcanzaba a distinguir qué es lo que hacían o veían o lo que fuera que estuvieran haciendo.

- hola, chicos!

- hola, Naruto - dijo Sakura-chan con su linda y amable sonrisa.

- Hmp - el teme

- y bien, qué me cuentan?

De repente el ambiente se puso pesado

Sakura-chan se puso nerviosa y se sonrojó, y el teme… bueno, el siguió siendo teme, aunque había algo raro que lo hacía ver… más teme.

Y el resto de la cena pasó normal, el teme y yo discutimos, Sakura-chan perdiendo la paciencia y regañándonos, – y golpeándome – Kakashi- sensei leyendo su pervertido libro de ero-sennin.

Después salimos del restaurante y yo me dirigí a mi casa.

Al acostarme, pensé en el largo y pesado día que tuve.

La mirada que todos me lanzaban, lo que Shikamaru, Choji y Kiba dijeron, la cena con mi equipo…

No lo entiendo, Sasuke-teme había vuelto hace dos años, pero los últimos dos meses todos en el equipo estaban… no sé, no sabría explicarlo, no sabía qué era, sólo podría decir que estaban raros.

Es decir, Sakura-chan ahora se sonrojaba por todo, aunque nadie le dijera nada, de repente, ahí estaba ese tinte escarlata en las mejillas, y Sasuke-teme… siempre es callado, sí, pero últimamente platicaba mucho con Sakura-chan, había tomado confianza con ella…

Eso es!

Si el teme ahora platica más con Sakura-chan, significa que ahora la prefiere a ella, lo cual significa que ahora son mejores amigos y como Sakura-chan anda loca por el teme y no piensa en otra cosa que no sea el teme… eso significa que… significa que…

He sido reemplazado y excluido!

Oh por Dios!

Por eso nadie me quería decir

Perdí a mis mejores amigos!

Por eso andaban raros conmigo

Ya no me necesitan!

…

No importa!

Recuperaré su amistad, así sea lo último que haga!

De veras!

* * *

Al abrir los ojos, me levanté preparándome para persuadir y convencer a Sakura-chan. Ella sería la más sencilla.

Llegué a su casa y toqué la puerta.

- oh, Naruto, qué se te ofrece? - era su mamá

- buenos días, señora Haruno. Se encuentra Sakura-chan?

- no, dijo que se quedaría a dormir en casa de Ino, creo que iba a haber una pijamada con todas las chicas.

- oh, bueno, gracias señora Haruno. Hasta luego.

- adiós Naruto.

Bien, vayamos a casa de Ino.

Entré a la florería y ahí estaba, vendiendo unos cuantos ramos de rosas.

- Naruto? Qué haces aquí?

- busco a Sakura-chan, se suponía que habría una pijamada con todas las demás en tu casa.

- cada día estás peor, en mi casa no iba a haber nada, aunque admito que no es mala idea.

- pero eso fue lo que me dijo la mamá de Sakura-chan que le había dicho ella.

- ah, pues… no, no hice una pijamada, no sé dónde pudo haber estado… anoche – de pronto la cara de Ino adquirió una mueca rara, como si hubiera descubierto algo muy importante.

- Ino? Oye, estás bien?

- Ay. si Naruto,estoy bien y no, no se dónde está la frente de marquesina, es sólo que recordé que debía mandar un ramo de flores a unos clientes importantes. Por qué no vas a buscarla?

- bien, eso haré.

Llevaba horas buscándola y nada!

Mejor iré primero a convencer al teme.

Cuando llegué a su casa, toqué la puerta, pero no me abrió.

Esperé unos segundos

…1 …2 …3

Toc, toc, toc

Y no me abrió, otra vez

4… 5… 6…

Esperé, otra vez

… 7 …8! …9! …10!!!

Ya estuvo bueno!

Traté de abrir la puerta… si, estaba abierta.

Y entré, escuché música, el volumen era algo fuerte

Pues con razón no me escuchaba!

Ese teme!

Subí las escaleras y llegué a su cuarto

Teme – dije antes de abrir la puerta, era obvio que no iba a escuchar, así que mejor entré – teme, te invito al Ichira… qué demonios…?

El teme, arriba de Sakura-chan

La estaba aplastando!

Pero… Sakura-chan estaba sonrojada y… besaba a Sasuke? Y el teme…

Le correspondía?!!!

El mundo se ha vuelto loco!

El teme y Sakura-chan estaban… qué estaban haciendo?... estaban… estaban haciéndolo?!!!

Me quedé boquiabierto.

Bueno, en realidad no estaban haciéndolo

Pero estaban a punto de hacerlo.

Se besaban.

Ugh!

Se tocaban

Asco!

Se empezaban a quitar la ropa

…!

- hey hey, paren! No están solos!- grité

- Na-Naruto – balbuceó sumamente nerviosa – no-nosotros estábamos… ehm… jeje pues…-realmente estaba nerviosa.

- déjalo Sakura, ya es momento de que lo sepa, es una tontería que nos ocultemos si toda la aldea ya lo sabe, excepto Naruto.

- claro, ya es momento de que lo sepa – contesté. Tenía que saberlo

- acaso no es obvio? Supongo que para ti no. Resulta que Sakura y yo, hum… somos novios.

Somos novios?

Novios…?

El teme y Sakura-chan… novios?

Bueno, eso era más que obvio, no soy idiota.

Bueno, tal vez si soy idiota, pero sólo un poco y no lo admitiré en público.

- no te lo habíamos dicho porque no sabíamos cómo reaccionarías, lo siento Naruto. – dijo Sakura-chan.

Me miraron expectantes y yo, yo estaba a punto de estallar, no quería, no debía de hacerlo, pero es que era tan difícil…

No Naruto, no lo hagas, contrólate!

Pero no puedo más. Voy a estallar

- jajajaja – comencé a reír y mi estomago comenzó a dolerme por lo que me arqueé hacia delante.

- qué le pasa – preguntó el teme

- lo leí en un libro de psicología en el hospital, trata de ocultar el dolor o la tristeza disfrazándolo de indiferencia o en su caso, alegría.- respondió Sakura-chan

- dobe

No paré de reír hasta que escuche eso

Por qué habría de sentirme triste?

Por qué me lo habían ocultado?

No creyeron que me pondría a llorar, o sí?

¡Puf!

Si, eso es lo que creían

Todos piensan que sigo enamorado de Sakura-chan, pero ella ahora es sólo una de mis mejores amigas, mi hermanita al igual que Sasuke-teme mi hermano feo y asqueroso, ahora mi atención va más dirigida a Hinata desde que la vi hace dos días entrenando y se quitó la chamarra, traía puesta una playerita de tiras – no sabía que la inocente Hinata usara esas armas letales – que se le pegaba al abdomen y a sus muy bien proporcionadas…

En fin, yo ya no estoy enamorado de Sakura-chan

Era por eso que no me lo querían decir?

- Naruto, porque te reías? Si te afecta tanto sólo tienes que decirlo, lo comprenderemos y trataremos de no… - decía extrañamente comprensiva Sakura-chan

- Sakura-chan – le interrumpí – no importa, estoy bien, yo estoy interesado en otra persona, es sólo que, el teme? Novio? Si, claro! Y yo odio el rammen – continué sarcástico - Ya te imagino diciendo poemas de amor a Sakura-chan – me reí - oh, y ya quiero escucharte decir – me preparé para mi genial imitación del teme – Sakura, eres las luz en mi vida. Yo te amo.

Sakura-chan se sonrojó y el teme desvió la mirada.

Acaso ya se lo había…?

Ya lo dijiste? – volví a reírme a todo pulmón – no puedo creerlo, el teme es un cursi romanticón – seguí riendo.

- cállate, usuratonkachi, soy mejor novio de lo que tú jamás serás, claro, si es que consigues novia, no me imagino a alguien que se fije en ti.

-ah, si? Pues ya veremos – lo vi con enojo y el me regresó la mirada. Un rayo de odio unía muestras miradas.

Después de eso, me corrieron de la casa, dijeron que tenían cosas importantes qué hacer, yo les dije que ya sabía que iban a hacerlo.

Los dos me golpearon.

- qué se creen? – me pregunté mientras caminaba hacie el campo de entrenamiento.

Yo sólo les había dicho la verdad

- hola, Na- Naruto-kun – saludó Hinata

- ah, hola, Hinata

En ese momento recordé lo que había dicho el teme, creía que no iba a conseguir novia y que si lo hacía, jamás sería mejor novio que él.

Hinata era perfecta: linda, amble, guapa, con un cuerpo de infarto, reservada, tal vez muy reservada, pero eso es lo de menos.

Una sonrisa triunfal apareció en mi rostro.

-oye, Hinata, iré a entrenar un rato, vienes conmigo?

- ah… claro, Naruto, yo… está muy bien – dijo con un adorable tinte rojizo en su cara.

- Oye, pero Hinata, hace un poco de calor. Por qué no te quitas tu chamarra?

- ah, tienes razón… Naruto-ku-kun - dijo para después comenzar a bajar el cierre de su chamarra.

Ya veremos quién es mejor novio.

* * *

OK! ahora kisiera saber ké es lo ke opinan, si les pareció muy tonto, le falto chiste, no tiene sasusaku... No sé, lo ke opinen es perfecto. Espero ke les haya gustado. Ke tengan unas geniales vacaciones! Adiós!


End file.
